Forum:Views on On-line viewing
Peoples' thoughts on legal stuff? http://forum.onemanga.com/showthread.php?p=4450533#post4450533 My opinion; If your reading it free with the intention to purchase things when you can afford them is to a extent fine. If you've got no intention of EVER buying anything related to the series your viewing for free, then you've got no leg to stand on in the debate. You can't ever justify being a fan because fans support what they love. I'm not saying go out and fork £100 you don't have, I'm saying the odd little thing you can afford is enough to say your trying to support it. Incidently, I own 5 or 6 volumes of the manga, 4 P.O.P. figures, a card set (somewhere), a few posters, some minor small figurines, a music CD, Gradn Battle and Grad adventure, 3 plush dolls. I did put some money back into One Piece at least, in fact its because I was on-line reading the manga I bought this stuff. I only stopped buying the manga because it took too long, plus it became complicated due to various reasons to even get hold of just one issue of the manga. I stopped viewing the anime AGES ago. But I do admit, it was because I viewed it on-line for free, that I DID purchase these items in the end. First you give me a reason to love, then I return it I suppose. Its actually quite a complex problem. I can understand the copyrights protecting their work, they view it as "you want to read it you must buy it". A counter argument is that if your seeing it for free, you ever going to buy it in the first place. However, I see people who turn aroudn and say, because fansubs exist they have no reason to buy the series at all. Those kind of people do make me think, that honestly, the companies are right. If you don't fork out something, you can't expect something back forever. So what if you can't afford it, then you just don't read it. Actually, this is WHY I stopped heavy anime viewing/manga reading in about 2006, I was reading so much I couldn't afford it, so I focused on supporting one series only. I admit it paid off, I feel myself much better about being a One Piece fan then a general anime fan nowadays. 19:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I own like all of the current mangas translated to english for one piece 1-54 and a bunch of one piece merchandise, including art books and such for it, and i really want high quality figures of most of the one piece characters too, that would be awesome. I do read and watch One Piece online, but i will still continue to support it no matter what. Because im a "Mega Fan" ARR! Im not even too sure how much money i spent on it. it is ALOT though xD :) MegaFan :Empty pockets is a concern, thats why I tend to say "buy it when you can afford it". So long as your doing that your still supporting the series, you don't have to take out a loan to buy it all. Though I do note I'm jealous that you have that much of the manga hehee. :The P.O.P. figures I have are still in their boxes, my room is dusty so I thought "Well one less layer of dust" and never took them out. Though in my personnel opinon the best figures were from Unlimited adventure. I had all but Chopper of that series. While the P.O.P's are nice, their pricely for what they are and most of the price almost seems on package. Vivi is dwarfed by her box to a degree... :-/ 20:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Just take your time :D And damn those P.O.P figures look awesome, unfortunatly i have no idea where to get them :( MegaFan ::I got mine at a convention, but you can try e-bay and some anime based websites will also have them. I can't give you urls, so you'll just have to look around. :-( One-Winged Hawk 14:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *The "sad" reality of any debate is that the morality of right vs wrong is self invented by every person, and changes with the times, and the conditions. The only real constant is the old saying, "Might makes right," although "Success makes right" is more accurate. "History is written by the victor," and "Those that say 'Violence never solved anything,' have clearly never studied history." If you want a Jack Sparrow quote, it's, "What a man can do, and what a man can't do." If you have the ability to do something and get away with it, then you have the ability to do something and get away with it. Period, it's that simple. The only reason "Law" is "right" is because they have the power to enforce it. And the only reason the Church is "right" is because they had the power to kill whoever they wanted. ::The initial post says, "then you don't have a leg to stand on." I imagine they are talking about a moral leg. Even though I'm a firefighter, and I place the value of other's lives above my own, I no longer believe that the world runs on Morality. It runs on a philosophy that "Success makes right." The successful people are either strong, charismatic, or rich, and use their influence to change the world. ::I used to lie to myself, and say "I'll buy it eventually." But, I'm done with the lies. Piracy is piracy, whether you "intend to buy it later" or not, I'm able to admit that I'd simply rather spend my money one stuff I can't get for free, like delicious, fresh sushi. If, say, Shonen Jump had the power to make me believe that One Piece was in a financial crisis, then I'd have to choose between my desire for free manga ans my desire to continue reading One Piece. And the power of OP's appeal might make me toss some financial support its way. But it's safe, for now, and so is my ability to read it without dropping a cent. SinisterSamurai 16:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool a Firefigher who reads one piece. ftw! I disagree on the stance that "not spending money on it doesn't make you a fan." There are plenty of artistic minds out there that put their creations out in public for free, for one. Secondly, I could be a fan of an author, but only read books of his that I borrow from the public library. Now, One Piece is neither of these, but I can still watch it on television without having to spend actual money (of course, this is where the advertising industry comes into play, but that's another topic for another time.) Back to the subject, I feel that the issue of onemanga's comic reader isn't an issue of morality, it's an issue about what happened. What happened is they got shut down because the publishers of the comics they were displaying stepped up their game, and shit hit the fan. True, I'm bummed about it and all, but I really don't feel anything about this is either right or wrong. On a lighter note, this is a series about piracy, mind you. nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk!! 2xN 21:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC)